Conventionally, a portable terminal device is provided with a keylock function to disable inputs to key buttons or touch panels. If such keylock function is set with the portable terminal device, a user uses the portable terminal device after releasing the keylock function.
With such portable terminal device, for example, when a set key button is kept pressed for more than a set period, the keylock function is released.